Phantom of the Opera
by Tinnuwen
Summary: A new student from Drumstrang is forced into staying at Hogwarts after Deatheater recruiting has been reported during Harry Potter's fourth year at Hogwarts. Who is this student? What are her ties to "My Immortal"? Why does she love opera so much? Read on to find out.


Yep. I'm super sorry that I haven't posted anything lately. I've been losing my muse recently. But, I have gotten the idea to rewrite "My Immortal" [How it Should Have Been style.] Under a different name of course. Welcome to the "Phantom of the Opera" [A song by Nightwish. I love the beauty of it. Tarja is an amazing singer.] I placed a similar name for the Heroine [Instead of Ebony Raven Way *le shudder*] So stay tuned until I mention this lovely little Norwegian name~ *gasp* I mentioned the origin xD Yes. I did change things to make the plot uber interesting and more original. Huehuehue. Enjoy my kiddies~!

~x~

The leaves are beginning changing again. Sighing, I slowly rise from my spot at the windowsil. I swiftly ran my hands through my thick black hair. Its nearly time to go back to Drumstrang. This thought clearly put a grin on my face, because my mom clearly pointed it out as I walked into out main sitting room. "Umbra, dearest, sickle for you thoughts?" Her question snapped me out of my daze. "I was just thinking about school. I do believe that something interesting might happen this year." She seemed pleased, at least, I think she did.

My mom is not quite what one might expect. She was tall and sleek. Her long, jet black hair gracefully fell down to her waist. Icy green eyes glittered with amusement. She was so pretty, polite, and graceful. I took after my father a fair bit more, much to my mother's dismay. I still had her very dark hair, but I had my father's warm golden eyes. He is rather gruff and bold in his display, often being the living stereotype of a rough nordic man. Hes big teddy bear in private. I remember when he used to tell me stories about trolls and hiddenfolk and talking trees. Too bad I'm a mere four years away from graduating from Drumstrang.

As you might expect, we are not an ordinary family. My father is a Norwegian pure-blood wizard. My mother is a blizzard-wraith. Go figure. Apparently those two _really_ liked one another. Pair that with my magic-supremacist family and wraiths being especially talented at wandless magic, my parents were swiftly given the blessings required for marraige. You can easily guess what happened next. Me. Umbra Raven Stigen.

My mom quickly snapped me out of my thoughts as she placed her hand on my back, intending to lead me to the main dining room for some breakfast. It was a silent walk down the various halls. We were nearly to breakfast when one of our house elves, Helga, scampered her way to us. "Milady Freya and milady Umbra. Lord Magnus requests you presence in the guest salon." She quickly bowed and went about her duties. Confused and interested, we made our way to the guest salon. Mother and I were quiet the entire way, both asking ourselves the same question, Who was visiting? Why were we both needed to be present? Our answers were quickly answered as we entered the western most corner of the Stigen Manor. There, along with my father, were two elderly looking people. One had black hair, tightly placed into a bun, not one gray hair was seen. She had a stern look upon her face. The only indicator of her age was the gentle wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. The other had long silvery hair and a magnificently long beard. His half-moon glasses glinted as he glanced up at me. I made sure I was presentable, adjusting my cloak and standing up straighter. I knew _exactly_ who those two were, I better not trip on the way and make a fool of myself. Heaven knows I am in no way graceful like my mother.

Taking a slow breath, I followed after my mother as she walked over to the trio. My father greeted us warmly and introduced us to our guests. "Ah, my lovely wife and beautiful daughter! I would like you to meet Dumbledore and Ms. Mcgonagall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore smiled brightly as he shook our hands. "It is a delight to meet you Lady Freya, Lady Umbra. Shall we discuss?" I must have looked confused, as my father quickly answered, "Dumbledore, I have yet to actually tell her the matters of Hogwards as of yet. It was supposed to be a suprise." He turned to me, smile gone, and continued, "Umbra, I was going to tell you sooner, but I will not be sending you to Drumstrang this year." That quickly cracked my stoic mask. The air temperature dropped a few degrees directly after. It was Mcgonagall who spoke up next. "Now, it has been brought to our attention that students of Drumstrang have been turning to the side of the Deatheaters. We are attempting to reduce the amount of a certain sort from joining the side of You-Know-Who. This is where the family of Stigen comes in. The whole line is full of strong magic casters and other forms of magical folk. If they join the side that would compromise the peace and safety of the wizarding world, we believe it would turn the conflict into a blood bath." She paused, allowing me to take this all in. Dumbledore continued for her, "It is in the best interest of everyone involved to have you attend Hogwarts. At least until the problem at hand has been taken care of." He had a look of sollum knowing on his face. I was crushed on the inside.

Drumstrang was my home away from home. What am I going to do without Viktor, Edith, and Klaus? This thought really hurt. What would I do without those three? Without Edith, I never would have known how to heal a sprain with my ice magic. Without Klaus, I never would have had a good sense of humor. Without Viktor... The pain hit me more strongly. Out of all of them, I would miss Viktor the most. He never made fun of me for being half wraith. He actually was there for me when people insulted me in my first year at Drumstrang. I knew I had someone to back me up when Viktor came to my rescue. After a while of thinking what I would miss, I knew I had a few questions to ask our two latest arrivals.

"Um... Dumbledore, sir?" He just finished his small talk with my mother and glanced at me. "Yes child? Do you have any questions?" His voice was warm, knowing how hard this was for me. Especially after my silence after learning where I would be attending school this year. "I wanted to ask a few questions. One, what is it like at Hogwarts? Two, what limitations do I have as a half-wraith? Three, will there be krumkake?" The last question certainly made him laugh. I can't help my enjoyment of those delicious treats. Dumbledore answered my questions quickly and effectively. Noting that I shouldn't use my ice magic outside of class, and that he can get the krumkakes made by the house elves. All I would have to do is ask for some. After seeing I was satisfied with Dumbledore's answers, my father had a simple one of his own.

"Who is ready for breakfast?"

~x~

Wow. That took a small while [Pfft. More like a long while. It took at least 4-5 hours to get all my ideas in order and to type them down.

Also, I've had the idea of a Magic-Supremacist family for a long while now. I will eventually make a story later about a wizard who belongs in a magic-suprem. family in the marauder's time period. Basically, they want to breed in the strongest magic they can find into the family to produce, ahem, "super wizards". Basically, their goal is to make powerful magic users. They find that a squib is a disgrace to the family. Any squibs are effectively disowned. Those without strong magical abilities within the families are often shunned. But, that doesn't happen often xD I've mentioned Blizzard Wraiths plenty so far. They are supposed to be a more powerful version of an ice wraith, who is supposed to stir up storms and use powerful magic to wreak havoc! I also have a little supprise next chapter concerning wraiths [A little... symbol if you would ;) Shhh, its a secret~]

Anyway, thanks for reading so far. I really want to know what you guys thought of it. I'm trying to basically rewrite "My Immortal" the way I supposed it should have been written. So it will be an OcxDraco story mainly. Maybe some OcxKrum and a one sided crush on the side. You guys get to descide that one later on.

Please review [I want to know your thoughts] and favourite if you liked it!


End file.
